finale_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Broadway
Broadway ''is the 3rd season of ''Finale. ''It premiered on April 12th, 2014. The season had 12 contestants, Florence being the winner. Production Production for ''Broadway ''did not start immediately after the previous season. This was due to the fact that a short hiatus was planned for the series after the success of ''Oaxaca. The season was hosted on an unplanned schedule when confusion of when a rival roleplay, Fanvivor, was going to be hosted. Because Fanvivor ''had been pushed aside for the season, the host of ''Fanvivor ''was allowed to play two contestants, which resulted in the two contestants Hoda Kotb and Kathie Lee. Twists/Changes ''See all twists at Twists. '' *'Auction '- A physical challenge is replaced by an auction, in which players can buy Rewards, Punishments, Immunity, and other luxury items. *'Double Elimination''' - Episodes which include two players going home in one Finale. *'Teams' - Players are put into teams at the beginning of the game, and are fighting for immunity in these teams, rather than induvidually. **'Team Swap '- The teams are mixed up by random at an unplanned point in the game. **'Schoolyard Pick' - The starting teams are chosen by captains, who are chosen by a challenge. Season Summary The third season of ''Finale ''begins with a controversial and unexpected twist. This season, the 12 contestants will be split into three teams, which are selected by three team captains. The contestants compete in a short challenge called Musical Mayhem, where the players must name the number of performances for a specific musical. The three winners of the challenge are Florence, Harrison, and Katy Perry. After the teams are selected, the contestants compete in team challenges which span across the first two episodes. By the third episode, each team has lost a member, and the teams are swapped into three new groups of three. The physically dominant team of Florence, YOLOnda, and Hoda Kotb manage to save themselves from multiple eliminations, including one which sends home Kathie Lee, Hoda's TV hosting partner, who she now despises. Meanwhile, bonds are tightening as Katy Perry and Florence create a tight friendship, along with Sandara and Harrison, who create the Tubby Two alliance. Eventually, the three teams merge together, and the jury begins. The contestant compete in the classic Performance Challenge, which Hoda Kotb is forced to sit out of, as she is not chosen to be anyone's partner. During the challenge, Harrison suffers from a twerking accident, causing medical to be called in. He is not removed from the game, however his main ally, Sandara is eliminated that night, leading to the fall of the Tubby Two. With outcasts Sandara and Harrison gone, only five strong female contestants remain. Florence, Katy Perry, and YOLonda manage to dominate the last stage of the game, eliminating Hoda Kotb and Carmonta with ease. At the final 3, Florence is forced to choose between Katy Perry and YOLOnda, and ultimately choses to take Katy Perry to the end with her. Florence's cutthroat strategy and powerful physicl game helps her win over votes in front of the jury. Contestants